This invention relates generally to a biopsy device, and more specifically pertains to a biopsy device that can be single-handedly deployed by the medical practioner in obtaining a specimen from a suspect diseased area of a patient.
There are a variety of biopsy instruments that have been long available upon the market. For example, the patent to Griffith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,423, discloses one such biopsy instrument, which is of the finger manipulating type, and while this particular device apparently has been rather effective for achieving its intended purposes over the years, one of the advantages of applicant's new style of biopsy instrument is the addition of the substantial sized pistol grip structure that mounts the stylet and cannula for attaining all of their cooperating functions while obtaining a biopsy.
Various styles of instruments that incorporate handle means in cooperation with their operating components have been available in the art, such as the cutting instrument disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,000. In addition, the rotary punch mechanism for obtaining biopsy specimens shows a similar type of device, incorporating a pistol grip type of means, for triggering its spring-powered instrument, as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,020. A conization instrument for obtaining cervical canal biopsy specimens is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,662. A device for ligating suturing, and dividing organic tubular structures is shown in the instrument of U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,688. Furthermore, a device for draining the eardrum is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,258, and which incorporates a trigger mechanism for initiating its operations. Likewise, a three-stage surgical instrument for controlling the operations of stapling during suturing is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,581. Another biopsy device, having a trigger mechanism, is shown in the patent to Halpern, U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,033, and this particular device, while incorporating a pistol grip holding means, is just structured entirely differently from the device of applicant, for attaining, what it describes, as the guillotine derived specimen. An apparatus for spaying large animals, incorporating trigger means, is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,155. Another old style biopsy device, incorporating a pair of tongs, is shown in the patent to Utsching, U.S. Pat. No. 901,567. A tonsilotome, for apparently performing tonsillectomy, is shown in the patent to Richter, U.S. Pat. No. 614,760. Another biopsy needle device, for providing relative functioning between its needle and sheath is shown in the patent to Silverman, U.S. Pat. No. 705,949. Another Silverman patent, disclosing a biopsy device, is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,522. Stewart U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,554, shows a split biopsy needle mechanism. The French Pat. No. 1,267,960, shows another variation upon the cooperation between the needle, and its sheath, for obtaining a biopsy specimen. In addition, the German Pat. No. 142,879, shows another form of biopsy obtaining device.
There are still a variety of other U.S. patents disclosing instruments for use in performing particular medical diagnostic functions. For example, an adenotome is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,339,692. A diagnostic needle is shown in the patent to Muir, U.S. Pat. No. 1,585,934. The Hoffman patent discloses a needle, or device, for obtaining biopsy specimens, in its U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,624. And, the Turkel patent discloses a biopsy needle in U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,111.
In view of the foregoing, it can be seen that the art is replete with various types of medical instruments, even of the biopsy type, that are useful for performing particular medical diagnostic functions, but the structure of applicant's device, the manner in which it is assembled, and the method by which it is used, affords a rather substantially stable biopsy device that can be operated by the medical practioner single-handedly, thereby freeing the practitioner to use his other hand for obtaining proper guidance, a convenient hold upon the patient, all while obtaining the needed biopsy specimen for medical diagnosis.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention, to provide a particular style of tissue cutting device that allows the physician or attending surgeon to be able to promptly and successfully obtain a biopsy from the patient, for the purpose of obtaining that tissue sample as needed for further analysis to confirm the presence, or not, of diseased tissue.
Another object of this invention is to provide a truly one-handed biopsy device that permits the physician to conveniently and quickly obtain a biopsy specimen with reasonable precision.
A further object of this invention is to incorporate the pistol grip style of hand gripping means into the construction of a biopsy device, so as to provide it with substantial size and structural integrity to assure the proper placement and extracting of a specimen tissue for analysis.
Another object of this invention is to provide a biopsy device that is sterile, and perhaps single patient use disposable, thus eliminating any possibility of cross-contamination between patients, or, as a single use device, of locations upon the same patient.
Still another object of this invention is to provide to a cannula hub slide mechanism contained within the housing of a biopsy device, and more specifically within its hand gripping means, and which device can be used either with the left hand or the right hand as desired.
Another object of this invention is to provide a biopsy device wherein its stylet is easily removable thus permitting the doctor to make multiple passes without removal of the cannula from the instrument. For example, in many of the current biopsy devices available, they are of such delicate size, and construction, that the physician frequently looses his orientation while inserting and performing the biopsy procedure. There is little firmness provided in a biopsy instrument that simply utilizes finger gripping means for providing both direction and guidance to the instrument during its application.
Another object of this invention is to provide a biopsy device that can be quickly operated and perform all of the essential steps necessary to obtain a precise specimen for medical diagnosis.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a housing for a biopsy device, that incorporates both a handgripping means, and its trigger mechanism, furnishing the physician with a device of substantial structural integrity that it can be manipulated rather precisely single-handedly for obtaining a specimen for analysis.
Another object of this invention is to provide a biopsy device wherein its trigger mechanism is spring loaded to provide for its immediate return to its normal position after withdrawal of the stylet and its cannula from within the patient.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.